


Team Phantom's Senior Year

by TheMasqueradeWitch, Thepotatowo



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU - Halfa is an alien race, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghost Prince Danny Phantom, I'm so tired, Light Angst, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), feral Danny XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepotatowo/pseuds/Thepotatowo
Summary: Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie will soon start their senior year of high school. After exploring the world, Dani is also starting school, introduced as Danny's younger cousin.However, halfas go through some... changes when they turn 17.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton/Original Character(s), Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Team Phantom's Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an intro before the actual story

Alright, so I had an idea about an AU where "halfas" are a species from another galaxy, and Maddie Fenton used to be Princess Madeleine Phantom from one of the planets. Somehow she got to Earth, fell in love with Jack instead of the other royal halfa (Vlad) she was supposed to marry, and had Jazz and Danny. I had the idea of halfas having different coloured and patterned skin depending on their core - fire cores would have red or orange themed skin with flame patterns, geo cores would have shiny colourful skin like gemstones, etc. Secondary powers are also dictated by a halfa's core, like Danny's ice powers. Here are the cores I came up with:

Ice Core - Cryokinesis - Manipulate ice and snow 

Fire Core - Pyrokinesis - Manipulate fire

Water Core - Hydrokinesis - Manipulate water

Geo Core - Metallokinesis - Manipulate precious gems and metals

Forest Core - Botanokinesis - Manipulate plants

Planet Core - Terrakinesis - Manipulate earth and rocks

Creature Core - Inclinkinesis - Shapeshifting abilities

Storm Core - Atmokinesis - Manipulate the weather

Techno Core - Cyberkinesis - Manipulate technology

Time Core - Chronokinesis - Manipulate time

Musical Core - Symphokinesis - Manipulate music

Star Core - Asterokinesis - Manipulate stars

Mind Core - Oneirokinesis/Mentokinesis - Manipulate dreams, thoughts, and feelings

Important facts:

\- Maddie, Danny and Jazz have ice cores

\- Jack is human so he doesn't have a core

\- My co-author shall choose Vlad's core

\- Dani has the same core as Vlad because L O G I C and C O N T E N T

\- The other cores for the other ghosts are pretty obvious (Techno core for Technus, Time core for Clockwork, Musical core for Ember, etc)

\- Danny is next in line for the throne because he is more powerful than Jazz and Halfa royal birthright is dictated by power and not age 

\- Halfa language is litterally just google translated Greek B E C A U S E

\- Halfas are called φάντασμα in teh book

\- Jack and Maddie are scientists that study aliens, not ghosts (cause ghosts don't exist here)

\- When Halfas turn 17 they start to get their less humanoid features, and that's what this mostly revolves around: Danny trying to get away with going to a human school while looking progressively less human as the year goes on lol

\- I started writing this at page at 7 pm and than came back and finished it at 10 pm, can you guess when the timeskip happend lol

I think that's it, enjoy!


End file.
